Escondidas
by Maria Violet
Summary: Amy se encuentra cantando una tétrica melodía con su dulce voz, intentando alcanzar a Sonic quien huye de ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, puesto que así es [One-Shot] GORE! y Sumary barato XD basado en la canción Vocaloid, Hide And Seek de SeeU, mi primer fic de horror por favor diganme su opinión y dejen Review :3


**Sonic the Hedgehog y sus prsonajes no me pertenecen.**

 **La canción original** _Hide and Seek_ **Es una canción de Vocaloid cantada por el personaje SeeU, ambos no son de mi propiedad.**

 **El fandub que sirvió de inspiración tampoco me pertenece fue echo por dos youtubers llamadas:** _M_ _afi y Davinci4everandever,_ **Lo digo por que habrá algunas partes de este entre el texto.**

 **Nada es mio carajo :'v salvo la trama (? espero les guste si quieren escuchar la adaptación antes durante, o después de leer busquen en YouTube "Hide and Seek (Fandub español)" y les saldrá :D esta subido al canal de** _Davinci4everandever._

 **ADVERTENCIA!: Recomiendo netamente escuchar el Fandub antes o después de leer IMPORTANTE! Si eres de mente frágil o eres asustadizo no lo escuches si es de noche y estas solo por que causa pesadillas :'DD lo digo por que me paso :'v (? pinche canción D':**

— ** _Canto de Amy y Sonic_ —**

" _Voz extraña"_

 **Ya todo aclarado, disfruten de este tétrico fic.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— ** _Ding-Dong, sigo al otro lado.. ¡Dejame pasar! Tu miedo no sirvió de nada._**

Se escuchaba una sutil voz entonando aquella melodía tétrica que desde hace minutos le helaba la sangre, Sonic, totalmente aterrado y temblando trataba de escapar de la escena horrible que presencio, su velocidad lo ayudaba mientras se escabullía de cuarto en cuarto ente las penumbras totales, mas sin embargo no podía escapar, toas las salidas de su hogar estaban completamente cerradas y aseguradas, no dejaban siquiera pasar la mas mínima luz de la luna, que era lo único que brillaba en esa tétrica noche.

— ** _Ding-Dong, resistes en vano... Te puedo asegurar, ¡Correr estando aquí es iluso!_ — **Canto ella dando pasos lentos pero seguros recorriendo sin prisa los pasillos de aquel taller sumido en la oscuridad, en su mano izquierda, una daga que conseguía alargar un poco el camino de chorros de sangre que bajaba por el brazo de la eriza... Una sonrisa algo torcida y pequeña adornaba su adorable rostro enmarcado entre púas rosas manchadas de sangre, mientras sus ojos jades resplandecían entre la oscuridad.

— ** _Ya lo se eres tu... Nos basto cruzar miradas_ — **Canto paseando su vista por el lugar examinando y escuchando atentamente, continuando con su camino en busca del amor de su vida.

— ** _Congelado y mudo... Aterrado ¡Pobrecito!_ — **Poco a poco su sonrisa se fue ensanchando mostrando filosos dientes y sus ojos pasaron a ser complemente negros con su pupila e iris rojo brillante y profundo como la sangre misma, apretó la daga con que minutos antes atravesó el cuerpo de su amigo zorrito dejándolo sin vida e inerte cuando se lo encontró en la entrada y le dejo entrar, se carcajeo ante tal recuerdo, a su parecer muy divertido.

— ** _Ding-Dong, mientras tu te escapas, ¡Corre rápido! Aburreme y mi rabia explota_ — **Sonic escuchaba que cantaba un poco mas alto mientras sus botas cubiertas de sangre marcaban el ritmo de aquella horrible melodía, recordó la escena de Amy apuñalando fuertemente a su hermanito sin piedad y esos ojos rojos tan aterradores con los que miro, reflejándolo en un oscuro espacio vacío y muerto, mientras su vestido se teñía de un color rojo un tanto mas oscuro que la tela, con sus piernas temblando escapo de la escena y aun en ese momento se escabullía intentando escapar de aquella demente eriza que al parecer le invitaba a un juego terrorífico y sádico.

— ** _Ding-Dong, te sigo de cerca, ¿No te ocultas ya? ¡Las escondidas me fascinan!_ — **Y acertó, la eriza abría de un tirón las primeras puertas de un largo pasillo del taller, comenzando ese juego de muerte, el corazón del pobre latía rápidamente mientras como un vacío se formaba en su pecho, luchando por oxigeno, comenzó a jadear, sus ojos se inundaban en cristalinas lágrimas de dolor y pena por su hermano que no tubo tiempo de derramar.

— ** _Pasos a tu nombre... van de prisa mientras huyes_ — **El erizo al sentir que ella se acercaba, presa del pánico corrió a la derecha por un pasillo que guiaba hacia la sala de estar del taller **— _Agitado corres... sin salidas, ¡Ya eres mio!_ — ** A punto de que la eriza entrara en la sala, corrió con su velocidad hacia el segundo piso corriendo hacia el pasillo y entrando a su habitación, azoto la puerta cuando la riza iba corriendo a media escalera, esta subió por fin encontrándose con 5 puertas cerradas.

— _ **¡Tonto, se que estas ahí!**_ **—** Canto fuertemente abriendo de un tirón la puerta de un baño,pero ni señales del azulado.

— ** _¡Tonto, si es que ya te vi!_ — ** Abrió la de una habitación.

— ** _¡Tonto, se que estas ahí!_ — ** Abrió la de un armario.

— ** _¡Tonto, si es que ya te vi!_ —** Abrió la de otra habitación, una mueca de desagrado se formo en su cara pero se sustituyo rápidamente por su sonrisa macabra, a paso lento se dirigió a la puerta del final del pasillo, la única que no había abierto.

— ** _Knock Knock, ¡Mira que educada, mas no pediré... permiso cuando al cuarto entre!_ — **Canto dando pequeños golpesitos a la puerta con su mano derecha cubierta con su guante ensangrentado ue no dejaba de gotear al igual que toda ella dejando atrás de si un camino estrecho de liquido carmesí **— _Knock Knock, adentro no hay nada, ¿Donde, donde estas? ¿¡Quieres que pierda la paciencia!?_ —** Sonic sintió que el pánico se apodero de el escondido y resguardado en su closet, mientras escuchaba como de varios golpes fuertes la puerta de su habitación fue derribada resonando estrepitosamente y haciéndole dar un pequeño salto, se abrazo a sus piernas en un intento de dejar de temblar, desconociendo la razón de su tan grande temor hacia esos penetrantes y horripilantes ojos negros y rojos,se sintió mejor al saber que cualquiera en su sano juicio le temería.

— **¿ _Donde estas querido? Casi vi toda la casa_ — **Continuo con voz tétrica y aguda su canto, viendo en toda la habitación y divisando una puerta en la pared **— _Ya vi en tu closet_ — **A Sonic se le heló la sangre y quedo en Shok **— ¡ _Tal vez vuelva e insista!_ — **Grito abriendo de un gran tirón la única barrera entre la muerte y el erizo **— _Ding-Dong ¡Ya te encontré!_ —** Exclamo lanzándose con daga en mano hacia la cabeza del erizo pero este salio empujado el cuerpo de la chica y esquivándolo.

— ** _Ding-Dong, Aquí estuviste_ — **Cantó intentando cortar con su daga el cuerpo del erizo pero este aterrado lograba esquivarlo a duras penas.

" _Tu Turno"_

Creyó escuchar el erizo una voz distinta a la de la eriza, su espalda choco contra la pared acorralado entre esta y el filo de ladaga de su compañera ensangrentada.

— ** _Ding-Dong, ¡Yo ya te encontré!_ — **Ataco con la daga hacia la cabeza de este pero se agacho haciendo que el arma se clavara con gran fuerza en la pared, Sonic se arrastro hacia atrás con la respiración realmente muy agitada y el corazón a mil por hora viendo como la mirada de la eriza estaba clavada en el suelo y su rostro no poseía expresión, detrás de esta, un figura completamente negra y oscura parecía tener la sonrisa sádica y psicópata que Amy tenia hace unos momentos, al igual que los mismos ojos aterradores, su boca se movió y a la vz esucho denuevo aquel susurro aterrador.

" _Tu Turno"_

— ** _Ding-Dong, así que gane_ — **Prosiguió Amy desencajando de la pared la daga y acercándose de nuevo a Sonic, solo que esta vez su voz sonó seca y sus ojos volvieron a ser jade, se comenzaron a asomar lágrimas de estos viendo con profunda tristeza al erizo quien de un momento a otro se encontraba con a cabeza gacha y sin expresión en su sombrío rostro.

" _Tu Turno_ "

— ** _Ding-Dong... te castigare_ — **Esta vez la voz profunda y vacía del erizo azul resonó continuando en dueto con la voz de la eriza en aquella melodía, la ara de Amy mostró horror al ver sus manos ensangrentadas y tirar la daga que salpico la sangre que quedaba en esta, Sonic la tomo y se levanto en un movimiento rápido mientras la eriza en su trance y confusión solo pudo sentir un punzante dolor en su estomago.

— ** _Ding-Dong, el juego termino_ — **Canto esta vez el erizo sonrío sadicamente mientras se cubría de la sangre que escupía la rosada y la que caía desde su estomago, los gritos desgarradores e hicieron presentes en la oscuridad de la habitación mientras el vaivén de la daga y el liquido carmesí no paraban de fluir, apreciando desde un par de metros al lado de la escena, la oscura figura sonreía deleitándose con la divertida escena que le brindaban aquel par de simples mortales, que no pensó que nadie le diera tal diversión en ese asqueroso mundo.

" _No hay nadie"_

Se escucho en toda la habitación donde aquella sombra desapareció en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, el erizo detuvo su ataque dejando que por el suelo se expandiera el charco rojizo que aprecio con diversión y sus ojos tomaban el color de la misma sangre, su rostro son expresión era manchado por miles de pequeños chorros del liquido y se puso de pie lentamente tirando la daga junto a los trozos de lo que una vez fue Amy Rose.

— ** _Ding-Dong, mejor diré adiós_ — **Culmino la canción, con la cara sombría pero una sonrisa divertida se le dibujaba y relamía sus labios, giro su vista hacia la puerta que anteriormente fue derribada, encontrándose con el tembloroso cuerpo de una conejita que al parecer presencio todo con cara de horror y desesperación, sus lágrimas caían mientras al parecer el miedo le hacia imposible huir, ensanchando su sonrisa y mostrándole una mirada escalofriante, dictándole lo ultimo que escucharía la conejita.

 _ **Ding-Dong, parece que aun no...**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Y Fin!**

 **Esa canción me traumo pero no puedo dejar de oírla :'D! A ver si ya con esto escrito la pinche melodía se me va...**

 **Ding-Dong mientras tu tes escapas... corre rapi~ ... NO! Dx**

 **ok espero que les haya gustado,es la primera vez que escribo algo completamente Gore y de Horror así que se aceptan tomatazos en los review :v (?**

 **Sorprendentemente yo que soy una miedosa al 1000% no me espante tanto mientras lo escribia, :'v no se si es por que ya me conocia la cancion o por que quedo mas horrible de lo que ya pienso XD**

 **Bueño, espero no haber traumado a nadie :v y de ser así, por eso estaba el rated M se supone que esos rated trauman :v(? en fin,mis queridisimos lectores, espero que les haya gustado, creo que are estos One-shots cortitos mas seguidos, oh! Y me han retado a hacer uno mega/ultra-súper triste como para hacer que te de la depresión, así que pendientes que jamas hago de lado un reto :D**

 **Ingrid si lees esto prometo que te are shorar como nunca carajo :v9 muchas gracias por leer, perdón si hay errores, y por favor dejenme reviews con sus opiniones, se me da el horror o le sigo con los fics melosos? bueño, es todo.**

 _Att: Mary Violet. Bye Bye ;3_


End file.
